


A Dream of You

by SkyStormsong



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Something wonderful turns out to only. . .





	A Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through scraps of ideas and found this bit.  
> I'm thinking of creating a small collection of them if I find enough that are worth posting.

We were kissing. My shirt was gone to who-knew-where and his pants had joined it just a second ago. Somewhere in my mind a part of me screamed that finally we were getting it on and the part of me that was present enough to experience the moment couldn’t help but be just as happy. I had dreamed of this very moment from before we had even met, back when he was just a voice in a video and a performer on stage and it was everything I imagined this moment would be and—

My eyes shot open as my alarm clock trilled annoyingly, welcoming a new day. I reached over and slapped the snooze off, eyes staring at the ceiling as awareness of where I was versus wasn’t sunk in. Anger jolted the rest of my sleepy brain awake and I shifted around until I was sitting up, unhappy and unbelievably horny, unable to do anything since I had to be at work in about an hour.

I ran a hand through my hair. “Fuck. Me.”


End file.
